Inked
by csciabarasi
Summary: Soul just turned 18, and decides to get his first tattoo. Surprisingly, everyone else decides to get tattoos with him too! And Maka has a surprise... SoMA oneshot. SLIGHT Lemon towards the end, but not much. Enjoy!


**This thought randomly came into my head and I thought it would be fun to write. And it was! **** I hope you like it! Warning: Some mild lemon in the very end, but it doesn't really get into anything. ;) Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater in any shape or form.**

Maka sat at her desk, doodling pictures while Stein continued to dissect another rare species in front of the class.

She was currently coloring in a cute little orange circle with spiky pigtails. Maka then noticed that a piece of paper fluttered right in front of her. It read, _What are you drawing?_

_My soul. _She wrote back. Maka then handed the note back to Soul, who was sitting next to her in class, trying not to fall asleep.

_Your soul, huh? What's mine look like? _Soul handed it back to her.

_I haven't gotten to it yet. _Maka replied.

Soul simply nodded and then fell asleep.

By the end of class, Maka had drawn and colored seven cute little souls on her paper. Class was dismissed and all of her friends walked over.

While Kid was waking Soul up, Patti noticed the colorful little circles. "Ooooh, what are those cute little things?"

"Oh, these are everyone's souls." Maka smiled at her friends.

"Wait, these are us?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. This is how I see your souls. See, I'm orange and mine has pig tails. Black*Star's is blue and spiky with a big grin, Tsubaki is tan, timid and has a long ponytail, Soul is light blue and has a funny face, Liz and Patti are both pink with big ears, though one is optimistic and one is pessimistic and Kid is red, has three stripes and is a bit sad." Maka explained as she pointed to each soul.

"Well, that is rather interesting Maka." Kid said, observing her artwork.

"Hey, what time is it guys?" Soul asked, finally waking up.

"3:08 PM. Why?" Kid asked.

"Okay. Cool. I have an appointment at 3:30. I guess I'll head out now. See you guys later."

"Wait, an appointment for what Soul? Are you sick?" Maka asked worriedly.

"What? No. I turned eighteen last week, so I'm getting myself my first tattoo today." Soul grinned.

Maka gasped. "What?! Why Soul? Tattoos are so… ugh"

"Hey! No they're not! I've had a tattoo since I was a baby! Tattoos are awesome! How dare you insult the great Black*Star!"

"Whatever Black*Star." Maka rolled her eyes. She just couldn't believe that Soul was planning on getting a tattoo and he hadn't mentioned it to her before.

"Hey, can we come with you? That'd be fun!" Patti shouted and jumped up and down.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going with you. I want to get a new one." Black*Star said proudly. "Tsubaki, you should come with me too." He added.

"Yay! Group trip to the tattoo parlor! Let's go!" Patti shouted once more.

"I'm just going to go home then." Maka pouted.

"No you're not. You're coming too." Soul said, as they all left the school and headed into town, dragging Maka behind him.

* * *

Maka nervously looked at all the artwork on the walls. She could hear a loud buzzing from one of the backrooms. She desperately wanted to leave this place.

"Maka, will you just chill out and come sit down?" Soul asked her, patting the seat next to him.

Everyone else was sitting on the nice leather couches, flipping through picture books.

Kid cleared his throat, "We've all decided, that we want to get tattoos with you Soul." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Soul looked at them in surprise. "Really? That's cool."

"I want to get a giraffe!" Patti yelled excitedly, pointing at a picture in the book. "It could stretch up my whole arm!"

"Patti, you're not eighteen yet. You can't get one. Sorry." Liz said as she patted her sister on the head.

"Awwwww. That's not fair!"

Kid went and talked to the tattoo artist at the desk. Luckily, there were enough openings at the moment for them all to get tattoos.

Maka finally sat on the couch next to Soul. "So Soul, if you're really serious about this, what are you going to get?"

"I'm going to get music notes, on my shoulder. Because it's part of who I am. Even though I don't play piano as much as I used to, music will always be part of me."

"Oh. That's neat."

"So what are you getting Maka?"

"What!? You're kidding right? There's no way I'd get a tattoo. My father would kill me!"

"That's why you get it on your ass, so no one would see." Soul replied giving her a smirk.

"No way!" she shrieked.

"Fine, suit yourself." He said as he stood up, because his name had just been called. "See you guys later." He said to everyone else as he walked into one of the back rooms with an artist.

Kid, Liz, Black*Star and even Tsubaki then walked into their own respective rooms with their own artists too. It was just Patti and Maka left in the sitting area.

"Maka, you should get a tattoo. At least you're old enough. It's not fair. I actually want to get one, but I can't." Patti pouted.

"Tattoos aren't my thing. They're creepy." She said as she flipped through some picture books that were sitting on the table.

"Not all of them" Patti said as she scooted closer to Maka on the couch as they shared a picture book.

"See? This butterfly is pretty. And this teddy bear is cute! But not as cute as the giraffe!"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. But there's nothing that I would like."

"Oh really? What are your favorite things?"

"Well, I like books…"

"No, you don't want to get a BOOK tattooed on you!" Patti stuck out her tongue as she flipped to the next page.

Maka froze as she looked down at the picture. Someone had huge angel wings tattooed across their whole back. She opened her mouth, but she was left speechless.

Finally she managed to say, "I've always wanted to be an angel."

"Yay! You found something! Get it Maka! Get that tattoo!"

"No, that's way too much. But it has given me an idea." Maka surprisingly gave a mischievous smirk to Patti and stood up and walked over to the counter. Once confirming it with another artist, Maka walked back over to Patti and whispered, "Don't tell anyone what I'm doing. It's going to be a surprise. And if anyone asks where I am, say I wasn't feeling well and went to the bathroom, okay?"

"Yeah!" Patti's eyes twinkled with excitement.

* * *

Maka entered a small room that had red painted walls. It too, was covered in a lot of tattoo artwork. Her artist's name was Chris, and Maka thought he looked a bit scary but he seemed like he had a nice personality. She couldn't help but be nervous and she felt her hands shaking.

Chris asked her to lie on the table and show her where she wanted her tattoo placement.

After confirming the location and sketching her final design, he transferred it onto her and cleaned the area with disinfectant.

Maka looked at the man with nervous eyes. "Um, is it going to hurt really badly? I've never had a tattoo before."

"Well, it's not horrible. It's like a lot of little pricks, like small bee stings but in one general area. I promise I'll give you resting breaks." He smiled.

Maka later realized that Chris was right, it wasn't really that bad. She had been in plenty of battles with Soul before and had felt much worse pain in her life. Chris finished the main outline and then went back in with color to fill in the rest. Maka noticed that filling in with color hurt a bit more, but it was still bearable.

**MEANWHILE….**

Tsubaki had actually come out to the sitting area, being the first one done. She paid at the desk and then came to sit next to Patti.

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked, just as Liz came into the room too.

"Oh, she went to the bathroom. Her stomach was upset." Patti grinned.

Tsubaki and Liz then showed each other their tattoos. Tsubaki had gotten a crescent moon and star on her right shoulder, with it filled in to look slightly 3D. (**I have this exact tattoo on my right hip. I love it ^.^)** It kind of matched Black*Star's normal star tattoo on his right arm, and it was really sweet for Tsubaki to get hers to almost match his.

Liz had gotten a pretty blue rose on her ankle and the leaves and stem wrapped around her ankle like jewelry almost. It was quite stunning.

Soul then came out, showing his music notes on his shoulder. He had a treble clef, a sixteenth note and a two eighths note. It was all filled in with black and he was quite fond of his new tattoo.

Black*Star then ran out, yelling, "Hey guys! Wanna see my new tat!? You have to guess where it is first!"

"Your Shoulder!"  
"I already have one there!"

"Your back?"

"Nope!"

"Your leg!"

"No way! You guy suck at guessing!"

With all the commotion Black*Star was making, luckily no one noticed Maka walk to the front desk and pay the man. She then walked up to the group, and she had already decided to not tell anyone what she had done yet. She would save that surprise for another day.

"Hey, Maka! I bet _you_ can't guess where I got my tattoo."

"On your ass." She said bluntly.

Everyone stared at her, and then started to laugh, thinking that she was just joking.

But Black*Star didn't laugh. He just stood there in shock for a moment. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!?"

Everyone stopped laughing and gave him deathly stares.

"Uh, you're joking, right Black*Star?" Soul asked.

"Nope!" he yelled and pulled down his pants and mooned everybody, showing his new tattoo. And sure enough, he had shooting stars streaming across his buttcheeks!

"BLACK*STAR!" Everyone yelled, covering their eyes.

"What did I miss?" Kid says as he walks out into the room.

"THIS!" Black*Star yells and then proceeds to moon Kid.

"Oh my heavens." Kid mutters and covers his eyes, though he is already blinded.

"Hey Kid, what took you so long?" Liz asked.

"Oh, I got two tattoos. That's why." He replied.

"Two?"

"Yes, they had to be symmetrical." He said as he showed the group his Shinigami skull tattoos on both his left and right shoulders.

"Well, this has been an interesting adventure. But I think it's about time we all head home now." Tsubaki smiled.

Then everyone left the tattoo parlor and went on their separate ways home.

* * *

Maka and Soul arrived back at their apartment and Maka fixed dinner for the both of them.

After dinner, Maka decided to lie on her bed and read a book.

Soul walks in and notices that she's lying on her side, something she does not do normally, but he brushes away the thought. He gets on the bed next to Maka, and wraps his arms around her waist. She closes her book and places it on the night table. She then turns and faces him, staring into his beautiful crimson eyes. He caresses her cheek and then leans in to give her a sweet peck on the lips. She smiles, but pulls him in closer, wanting much more than a simple peck. She crashes her lips onto his, taking in Soul's sweet taste. She plays with his white hair with her fingers as his hands begin to travel down her body. She breaks apart from their kiss, to quickly take his shirt off. His tattoo on his left shoulder then catches her eye. He simply grins at her and continues to kiss her more, while his hands reach for the bottom of her shirt as he begins to take it off.

"Do you like my tattoo, Maka? You keep looking at it." Soul asks between giving her kisses up and down her neck.

Maka moaned. "Yes, I do like it a lot actually. It looks sexy on you. Maybe I was wrong about tattoos in the beginning. I'm sorry."  
"It's cool. Don't worry about it."

Soul's hands keep wandering further down her body and he reaches towards her pants. He unbuttons them and slides them down her soft smooth legs and throws them onto the floor. Maka strokes the front of Soul's boxers, feeling a tight bulge behind the fabric.

Once they are both fully undressed, Soul flips Maka from her back onto all fours where her back is facing him, ready to take her. But he then stops, not believing the sight in front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Soul automatically yells.

"What?" a startled Maka asks, looking up behind her.

"That….That!" Soul says, pointing at her lower back.

"Oh yeah…" Maka giggles and blushes.

There, on Maka's lower back, what is known as a "tramp-stamp", was the word "Bravery" written in cursive with two small angel wings, one on each side.

Soul couldn't believe it. He must be dreaming. She's the one that was so against tattoos in the beginning! And when did she have time to get it done? Apparently she was sneakier than he had ever suspected, and it really turned him on.

"Well, I always wanted to be an angel." Maka says sweetly, giving Soul an innocent yet still mischievous look while biting her bottom lip.

"Well, you are my angel."


End file.
